Burmecia
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Kuja's thoughts in Burmecia. [One shot]


****

Burmecia

~*~

This is my first Final Fantasy fic...so go easy on me ^^; Its rather short....and may contain spoilers to the end of CD one if you haven't gotten that far...or haven't played the game yet ^^; Its also told in Kuja's point of view....*giggles* This fic will come in handy once I get my Kuja shrine up. I know that the lines aren't exactly what they said/did...but that was way back in CD one and I can't remember that well so bare with me. My net is rally screwed up right now...so I can't do anything until we get it fixed. Lots of time to write fics though o.o; And I've got a few ideas for more FF9 fics ^.~...they'll be a lot longer too ^^; Anyway, go ahead and read the fic if you still want to ^^;

Disclaimer – Just so that I don't get sued, I do not own Final Fantasy or any other games. They all belong to Squaresoft, etc. Need I say more?

****

~*~

Burmecia was demolished to a pile of ruble. I smiled as I stepped towards the queen. She had been awaiting me. She had been depending on me for weapons for quiet some time. I couldn't believe that she was falling for it. She was so easily taken over by greed. All I had to do was supply the weapons and she had done the rest of my work for me. My goal was to start a war throughout the nations. She had already taken over half the continent. I could see the greed in her eyes as I got closer. She yearned for more power. Just the way I wanted it. But I could see now that it would be the end of her. Sooner or later it would turn against her. Her greed would be her downfall.

She smiled at me as I stood in front of her. I had an urge to turn away. She looked like some sort of hippopotamus. How could Alexandria listen to some animal like that? I turned my gaze to the sky, which was dark. Rain drops poured down, refreshing me. "I find this rain quite pleasant..It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory..." 

The queen ignored my comment. She turned to Beatrix, who was the General of her troops. "Where is the king?" She asked, frowning.

"He's nowhere to be found. I ask permission to take my troops and search the land." She said, standing straight and hoping to get permission. I knew that she loved to fight. My mages had taken away her fighting days.

"You're wasting your time." I stated coolly.

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Rat's often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake So, you see, it's too late. The king has already turned tail and fled." I answered.

The queen started talking and I choose to ignore her for a while. Something was up. I could feel it. I turned my gaze to the darkened statues that were in the room. Most of them were ruble but a few still stood. The queen brought me back to her little world.

"So they ran off to Cleyra? It's protected by a sandstorm isn't it?" She looked at me. "I'll need more mages."

I nodded and bowed. "I will present you marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased." Ah, yes. I was just another one of her followers. Someone she could tell what to do. But not for long.

Someone entered and I looked up. A rat-like creature dressed in armor. A Burmecia soldier. At one glance I could tell that he was no threat to us. He was unsure and afraid. He would surely die if he dared to face us. I watched as he stepped forward, his sword drawn.

Beatrix stepped forward. I saw the twinkle in her eye. "You wish to fight me, Beatrix of Alexandria?" 

He seemed confused for a moment, searching his mind. The light finally clicked on and he realized whom he was up against. "B...Beatrix?" He stuttered.

She smiled, knowing that that name brought fear into his heart. Drawing her sword, she moved into fighting stance. "I commend your courage, but I will show no mercy." 

Four shapes stepped out of the darkness. As they stepped into what little light shone in through the ceiling, I could make the figures out more clearly. 

"Now what do we have here? Another filthy rat, and... Hmm... This boy could become a problem...." 

A small mage, another rat-like creature dressed in orange, and well, a strange looking...I don't know what it was. What caught my attention was the fourth person. Somebody I had not seen in quiet some time. Zidane.

The rat yelled at the soldier to run as they took their fighting stance in front of Beatrix. Without being told twice, he ran. "Thanks Freya!" I shook my head. A minute ago he was going to face Beatrix and now he was running with his tail between his legs. What a coward.

The battle started. I watched from afar. I knew that Beatrix was going to win. Zidane and his friends were much too weak for her. Zidane was made to be better than I am. So far I was the inferior one. He had much training and fighting to do. Even so, he would never beat me. He had grown up without Garland's influence. Garland had failed in creating something better than me. 

My mind turned back to the battle. I had to admit they were doing okay against Beatrix. But I knew that she would end her little game soon. And so she did. With a blast, she knocked out his friends and had Zidane down on his knees. She ended the fight there. She was honorable enough to let them live. Turning, she left without saying anything. I was left there with them.

I stepped towards Zidane as he and his fallen friends struggled to stand. He looked at me, not knowing who I was. I knew that he wouldn't remember me. It was too long ago. He didn't even remember Garland or his true purpose. I smiled down at him as my Silver Dragon flew overhead. It landed behind me, giving a roar. I smiled at Zidane and turned, slowly walking to my awaiting ride. Stepping up onto its back, I glanced at my rival once more. He was still watching me, questions still in his eyes.

With a small movement, my dragon took off into the night sky. The rain had let up and small amounts of moonlight made their way through the clouds. I pushed back a strand of my silver hair as it blew in the wind. My job in Burmecia was done, but I wasn't finished with Zidane yet. We would soon meet again.

#### ~*~ The End~*~

I know, I know...it sucks, ne? -_-;; Like I said, its my first Final Fantasy fic so go easy on me ^^; Oh...and please r/r and tell me what you think o.o;


End file.
